criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Bleeding Edge/Dialogues
Warren Winter: ! Officer Pearson! I just received some bad news! Cecilia Murphy and her daughter, Althea Murphy, have been kidnapped! Angel Pearson: WHAT?! Angel Pearson: Kidnapped?! By who?! Warren Winter: That's what I want you two to find out. There's a pretty nasty thunderstorm outside so be careful. Wear the department's raincoats. I don't want you getting sick. Angel Pearson: Chief... I don't think I can help ... I'm feeling pretty tired... and yawwwwwn... Warren Winter: No worries, Angel! Gale fully recovered from his gunshot wound and he'll help find those two! Gale Pearson: Hey Sis! Hey, ! Great to be back! Angel Pearson: Gale! Pearson Siblings (hugging): ... Warren Winter: Sorry to interrupt but Gale, you're going to go with and find Cecilia and Althea. They've been both kidnapped! Gale Pearson: WHAT?! WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?! , GET YOUR RAINCOAT! WE'RE LEAVING NOW! A few minutes later, at the homeless shelter... Gale Pearson: I swear, when I find the guy who abducted those two, I'll... Gale Pearson: Deep breaths WILL NOT help me, ! I know I just got back from getting shot and all but I CAN'T calm down! Let's just get in the shelter and see if anybody knows anything about the Murphys. Inside the homeless shelter... Gale Pearson: Hello? Anybody here? Seems empty to me, ... Gale Pearson: Oh, no... is that who I think it is? No... it can't be... Gale Pearson (crying): ... Chapter 1 Investigate Homeless Shelter. Gale Pearson: ... this can't be... the victim is... Gale Pearson: ...my mother... Gale Pearson (crying): I'm sorry... I just can't... Gale Pearson: You're right, . I have to get my sh*t right... wait, is there a note attached to my... mother's chest? Gale Pearson: "Blood is thicker than water, Gale. You should've died when I had my minions try to kill you and now, I'm going to hurt you in a different way!" Gale Pearson: WHAT?! THE LEADER OF THE LADRI KILLED MY MOTHER?! Gale Pearson: I'M GOING TO PUT THAT BASTARD BEHIND BARS FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MOM!!!!!!!!!! Gale Pearson: You found a torn card and a faded file? Then, let's get to working! The leader of The Ladri is going DOWN!!! Chapter 4 Take care of the leader of The Ladri now! Tristan Eagle: Wait, ? What's Gale doing here? I thought we were going to arrest Martha and Althea's killer... Tristan Eagle: Wait... you mean... Gale's the leader of The Ladri?! Gale Pearson: WHAT?! Come on, ! We've been together for a while now and I'm sure you trust me! I am NOT the leader of that sick crime organization! Why would I be, anyways? Think about it! Tristan Eagle: You've betrayed us, Gale... you heard Evelyn's autopsy report. The killer's right-handed, just like you! Gale Pearson: I'd give my right arm to be ambidextrous! Tristan Eagle: How about the bloody blister pack of antidepressants which had your mother's blood on them? You must have ran to your childhood home to hide it! Gale Pearson: , please... I didn't kill my mother! I loved her... even if she abused me... Tristan Eagle: Gale, stop lying. found the hot plate you used to torture your mother with! Traces of chocolate cake was found on the skin that was burned off of her face! We all know you love sweets! Gale Pearson: Stop it! PLEASE, stop it! Tristan Eagle: You even killed someone who you didn't want to suffer! That poor little girl, Althea! You ripped off her nails before scalping her just like your mother! Fibers from your raincoat were on her body! Tristan Eagle: The scalpel you used to do all this had your hair on it! I'm sorry, Gale, but all this evidence points to you being our only suspect with these five pieces of evidence... Gale Pearson: I'M THE LEADER OF THE LADRI! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY ALREADY?! I ADMIT IT! Gale Pearson: All along, I've been the leader. I wanted my mother dead ever since I was young for abusing me and my kind sister all these years! Gale Pearson: Remember when I told you about the time I won the lottery? I got us out of that hellhole and survived without my mother! I wanted revenge on her for these years of abuse! For me AND Angel! Gale Pearson: I lied when I said I donated the rest to charities. I spent the rest of my money to organize and find The Ladri two years ago! Gale Pearson: Those who need money can simply join me and I give them a heist to pull off. I take some of the cut and they get the rest of it. Tristan Eagle: Why, Gale? WHY?! Gale Pearson: Why? Simple. I grew up poor. We all know that. I don't want people out there, like me when I was young, to suffer anymore! I'm doing something good here, can't you see?! I'm stopping human suffering! Gale Pearson: There are a lot of people out there who take things for granted and with my organization, people can rightfully take what's theirs! Some of their money! Distribute it all into the world! That's how The Ladri became global. Gale Pearson: Poor Mom... I just wanted to end her suffering. I finally found her in that homeless shelter... all along, she was with Maria Benedetti! And Althea... sigh... Tristan Eagle: Gale... I thought you were better than this... but you betrayed and the entire department with your disgusting crimes! You're under arrest! In the Clearford courthouse... Honorable King: Gale Pearson, I am extremely disappointed in you... Honorable King: How could you walk in here and do something as despicable as this?! Honorable King: How can you wear something that hideous?! It's all wet and slimy-looking... ew, gross. Gale Pearson (sarcastic): Your gown isn't so bad looking on yourself, too, Your Honor... Honorable King: What's that, Bailiff? Oh, right! You were revealed to the leader of this Ladri I've been hearing about lately. Tell me, Gale, how can you be the leader of a type of spaghetti? Gale Pearson: Oh, boy... do I really have to take my sentencing from him? Can't you just hang me or something? It'd be a lot less painful. Gale Pearson: ...Fine. The Ladri is a global criminal organization I founded two years ago with the new wealth I acquired by winning the lottery. Gale Pearson: I wanted poor people, like me in the past, to no longer suffer that terrible pain... I did this out of the good of my heart but you guys just can't seem to understand it... you're on the top of the list, Judge. Gale Pearson: I chose torture because that's what my mother inflicted on me! Torture! Anybody who messes with me in some way are going to face the experience I felt! Gale Pearson: The Ladri will continue to function without me. They'll eventually pick a new leader and the cycle will continue so you didn't win anything! Honorable King: Now I'm REALLY disappointed in you, Gale! You were supposed to uphold the law, not disgrace it! Gale Pearson: I'm sorry, for failing you... I wish you wouldn't have been involved... But the poor people in the world will hopefully suffer no longer thanks to me. That's all I want in life... to help people. Honorable King: You're doing something wrong but it's for the right reason, Gale. I wish our world wasn't in poverty either but that's how our world works. We can't change that. Honorable King: For the murder of Martha Pearson, Althea Murphy, and ordering the murders of countless victims as well as operating The Ladri, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement! Court adjourned! Gale Pearson: Farewell, ... it was nice working with you. Tell Angel, "I'm sorry". Category:Dialogues